Low-Light
As a child growing up in North Dakota, Low-Light was terrified of the dark, small animals and loud noises. In an attempt to remedy this situation, his father took him on a hunting trip which took a turn for the worse when Low-Light somehow lost his way in the impenetrable darkness of the forest. Three weeks later, a search party found him with his flashlight, his .22 rifle and a grin from ear to ear. Ten years later he was an instructor at the Army marksmanship program in Ft. Benning and a self-taught, qualified expert in image intensification, thermal imaging and infrared imaging technology. He is also skilled with seismic and magnetic detection systems. Has an odd habit of not sleeping. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: While growing up in Crosby, North Dakota, young Cooper was a timid child who was terribly afraid of the dark. When his father took him out on a hunting expedition, the boy got lost in the woods, and spent much time in the pitch blackness. By the time he was found three weeks later, Cooper had conquered his fears and became stronger for it. After joining the Army, Low-Light became a self-taught expert on image intensification and later became an instructor at the Army marksmanship program at Fort Benning. His knowledge and skill made the G.I. Joe team take notice and recruit him. On one of his earliest missions with the team, Low-Light joined a group of Joes sent to aid the counter-revolutionaries of Sierra Gordo who were fighting a government backed by Cobra. The mission was actually two-fold, since the Joes also had to rescue Snake-Eyes, who was being held in Cobra's Terror-Drome launch base. During the mission, Low-Light used his skills as a sniper to fire tranquilizer darts at Cobra troopers through the dark jungle so that the Joes could steal their uniforms and sneak into the base undetected. After spending some time with the rest of the team, helping to finish the construction of the new Pit in Utah, Low-Light was sent on a dangerous mission into Southeast Asia. The Joes were sent to retrieve traitor and spy Theron Portland who had stolen valuable microchips and met up with a Soviet armored convoy near the border of Thailand. Low-Light's task was to shoot and kill Portland if they were unable to capture him. In reality, the mission was designed to fail by CIA agent Anderson. Portland was meant to defect and the chips contained a computer virus that was to disable Soviet computers. They had also analyzed Low-Light psychological profile and decided he wouldn't shoot the unarmed Portland. The Joes barely made it to their extraction chopper with their lives. Low-Light himself reached the aircraft just as it lifted off and he was being fired upon by the Russians. Once on board, he admitted that he couldn't kill Portland, especially while the man begged for his life. Unfortunately for the dishonest CIA agent, Low-Light knocked Portland out with the butt of his rifle and took the microchips that the Soviets were supposed to hang on to. Low-Light took part in many more operations, including a hostage situation in Germany, the Cobra Island civil war, a fight with Cobra Vipers in Manhattan when the Joes met the original G.I. Joe, and the defense of Castle Destro when Cobra attacked their former weapons supplier's home in Scotland. After the Joe team was shut down in 1994, Low-Light became a special agent for the Army's Criminal Investigation Division, though he found the work less challenging than his time with the Joes. MUX History: In 1997, the G.I. Joe team was reinstated to fight a renewed Cobra, and Low-Light was thrilled to rejoin the team. In 2013, Low-Light was (finally) assigned to Night Force. Category:Night Force In 2017 Low-Light was assigned to Strike Team Bravo, operating out of the original Pit. OOC Notes Low-Light's 1989 filecard also gave New Mexico as his home state (it should be North Dakota), and this error was followed in his 1993 filecard. On the MUX we assume that Low-Light was born and raised in North Dakota, but also lived in New Mexico for part of this childhood. Logs 2007 * May 23 - Clayton - Quagmire discovers an apparent eager recruit for Cobra. When Major Bludd realises who it is, he comes to meet the chap himself -- and brings a welcoming party. * 1 July - "Vipers in the Trees" - Tele-Viper 742 gets caught while upgrading a camera in the forest. 2010 *May 20 - Red in El Paso - Scarlett has heard of Cobra Operatives operating in Mexico and El Paso. She goes to investigate, and finds proof. *June 8 - A Parting Gift - Scarlett has been off the Grid for a Week, using Snake-Eyes' Cabin as a place to get her mind straight. Who should show up, but the Ninja Master himself... A short chat, with a breakup and than, an unexpected twist... *July 30 - Sword Fight at the Lincoln Memorial - In the continuing adventures of Scarlett's broken heart, she goes after the man who she blames more than Snake-Eyes. (Radio Appearence Only) *Dec 14 - Diamonds for Baroness - Over Kill gets a target from Baroness, and gets playful when the Joes try to intercept him. Posts 2010 May 24 - Preliminary Report TO: Command From: Staff Sergeant Cooper "Low-Light" MacBride SUBJECT: Re: Scarlett and Texas Not sure exactly what happened down in Texas, but I got a request for extraction from Scarlett. When prodded, all I got in reply was a little whimper, so I high tailed it down Mexico-way and found her laying unconscious in a parking lot, with what looked like an Over Kill unit standing over her. Now, I ain't real savvy as to what went on, I didn't exactly trust the BAT, nor was Scarlett in any condition to ask, but apparently it had dressed her wounds in the crudest fashion and was looking confused as to what to do. And when I told it to back off, it skittered away like a scared kid. It wasn't real forthcoming with what happened, like it wasn't too sure itself, but it didn't harass me when I did some proper field dressing, or when I dragged her off to get patched up. We'll learn what happened from her when she wakes up. Y' hear that, RED? Wake up and get better so you can hit me upside the head. - Low-Light May 24 - Report: El Paso, Texas TO: Command FROM: Staff Sergeant Cooper "Low-Light" MacBride SUBJECT: Re: El Paso, Texas Scarlett has come back to the land of th' living, and had this to say about what happened down in Texas. She heard Major Bludd had crossed the border from Mexico into El Paso, and I.C.E. had spotted him. The FBI scrambled in an attempt to take him into custody, so Scarlett went in under guise of Homeland Security in order to get to him first. Shana also said that Over Kill was present to help Bludd and what she thinks to be one of the Major's relatives escape. Now, we haven't heard anything about the BATs returning to Cobra, so maybe there's some kind of working agreement going on between them now. At any rate, that's the gist of it. Scarlett can append m' report should she need to correct anything in it. May 25 - Report: Indianapolis, Indiana TO: Command FROM: Staff Sergeant Cooper "Low-Light" MacBride SUBJECT: Cobra Commander in Indianapolis Hacker traced the intercepted radio transmissions and found the reports of Cobra Commander being in Indianapolis, Indiana to be accurate. Raven, Temera, Spirit, Lowdown, and I left immediately and were able to catch Artemis and Cobra Commander fleeing a veterinary hospital just as we rolled up. Spirit blocked off the street with his truck, while Lowdown and I took up crossfire positions on the left and right flank. Raven and Temera engaged in the field. The Commander shot our ride all to crap once he get inside the tank, and Artemis proved herself to be one hell of a fighter, in spite of being shot all to hell. Spirit hopped aboard the tank to distract Cobra Commander. Lowdown took down the tank while the Commander attempted to flee, but did it out of my immediate line of sight. Raven and Temera were injured in the field by Cobra Commander and Artemis before Artemis was taken down in a joint effort. Somewhere, Storm Shadow entered into the mix, and I think he's responsible for Lowdown being nearly killed. I didn't see the white Ninja until he was dancing with Spirit, and Spirit was doing well in the fight. But the Baroness arrived in a gunship, and everything went to hell quickly. Lowdown has one giant gash across his back, clear to the spine, a broken nose, and several injuries from a fall of at least two stories. Raven sustained several gunshot wounds, as did Tamera. Storm Shadow nearly stabbed Spirit in the heart before escaping. Scarlett wrecked a $30 million dollar aircraft, and for it I get to call her Red forever more. Cobra Commander escaped with Artemis and the Baroness. The Collateral Damage is heavy, but considering it was an all out war zone, not extreme for the circumstance. ...except for the jet. Jun 08 - Status Update? To: Joe Command From: Cooper Low-Light MacBride Subject: Update? Whatever happened to that Dma Fedorov guy we helped the Marshals drag off? My gut's telling me something ain't right: All that hubbub and then silence? And no, it ain't the chili I just ate causin' my gastrointestinal distress. July 30 - Prisoner Escape To: GI Joe From: Low-Light Uh. I'll save you the trouble, Hacker. Due to reasons of security clearance, there aren't any cameras inside the hangar. There are plenty of exterior cameras - Camera 17. There's the guy who collected Over Kill, driving a base designated military Jeep. There he is in Camera 16 pulling in front of the hangar I was in. There's him carrying out a tranq'ed Artemis, with me walking next to him. There's him driving off, and me moving off to look for other Cobras. ...and in camera 14, there's Artemis waking up and looking like she hijacked the driver. And then it looks like she and the driver were best friends. Gah. July 30 - Sword Fight at the Lincoln Memorial In the continuing adventures of Scarlett's broken heart, she goes after the man who she blames more than Snake-Eyes. July 30 - Washington DC : Preliminary TO: Joe Command From: Low-Light Subject: Washington, DC 'Splosions Meh. By Scarlett's request, I went to investigate the two explosions that went off when she opted to engage Storm Shadow in DC. It wasn't a pretty sight, and there was more to it than what she thought. By the look of things, he had it all planned out. Six families - 23 people - were killed last night, all in their own homes. Four and three by the two gas-line explosions - ruled 'accidental' by the fire marshall. The rest by violent B&E - homicide without apparent motive. Assailants crashed through the windows, and literally hacked man, woman, and child apart. There were only two survivors: A seven year old boy, who was being taken care of by his grandparents last night so wasn't at home; and a teenage girl who was out with friends. She doesn't have any other immediate family. I'm keeping a watch over her from a distance just in case those rat bastards try to finish the job. I'm sure Scarlett will have a report on her encounter with the Ninja as soon as she's out of medical. August 16 - Pit Fall Cobra attacks the Pit... 2011 Feb 15 - Around the Water cooler From: Low-Light To: GI Joe Subject: Water cooler Intel :I talked with a few buddies of mine today and heard a real interestin' rumor that bears lookin' into. It seems the reason that Destro and his new blond fiance called it off was because she *and* that Weather Dominator thing disappeared. If it's true, That means someone has both the toy and a hostage who knows how to use it, which is bad news. Personally, I don't like the idea of Tsunamis in California and snow in the desert, or Windstorms cropping up whenever we go out to fight Cobra. :If Destro's gal's been kidnapped, we can also look to expect him to be pretty psychotic. Just a heads up. Players Low-Light is a favorite character of dunmurderin, and was temped by AbsyntheNocturne until 2012. He may have been temped at some point by Dean. He was temped by SpikeWitwicky in 2015, but is now back in the hands of dunmurderin. References * Action Figure @ yojoe.com Category:Characters Category:GI Joe Category:FCs Category:GI_Joe_instructors Category:GI Joe sharpshooters Category:Humans Category:Night Force Category:Slaughter's Marauders Category:US Army